Deseo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Yato sabía que de algún modo estaba mal, pero no podía negarse a cumplirle aquél deseo.


**"Deseo"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Yato sabía que de algún modo estaba mal, pero no podía negarse a cumplirle aquél deseo.

 **Nota:** Basado después del regreso del Inframundo pero antes del arco actual _(?)_ , algo _random_ , así todo de madrugada. Basado en la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador/a.

 **-/-/-**

Había sido una petición extraña, que lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido.

— _¡Por favor, duerme conmigo esta noche! ¡Cumple mi deseo!_ —había pedido Hiyori, lanzándole una moneda de cinco yenes.

— _¿Q-qué es esto tan de repente?_ —tartamudeo, tomando la moneda al vuelo, ligeramente sonrojado, ¡¿acaso Hiyori creía que tenía que demostrar su afecto a sí entregando su virginal cuerpo...?!—. _¡N-no tienes que hacer algo como eso, Hiyori~!_ —exclamó, alargando la última sílaba del nombre de la joven.

— _Oye, solo es dormir_ —a ella le surgió un tic en su ceja derecha, pero tampoco pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante la posible connotación que el dios le había dado a su deseo.

— _C-claro, ¡yo te protegeré en sueños!_ —había afirmado él de forma enérgica sin saber cuánto ella necesitaba aquello.

 **-/-/-**

—Deberías tratar de dormir ya, Hiyori —Yato se mantenía sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando a la chica repasar sus apuntes en su escritorio.

—Lo sé —respondió, restregándose los ojos de forma queda —pero es que —bostezo —últimamente tengo malos sueños —lo miró —por eso te pedí que durmieras conmigo, aunque quizá el deseo fue mal expresado —admitió, apartando la mirada mientras Yato prefería ocultar medio rostro bajo su bufanda.

—¿Qué clase de malos sueños tienes? —entró completamente a la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Hiyori pasó saliva de forma imperceptible, pensando si debía confiarle aquello al dios. Hacía poco que había regresado del Inframundo bastante lastimado, no quería pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si ella no hubiese descubierto _"por accidente"_ su verdadero nombre.

—Me comen los exámenes —soltó con simpleza y Yato enarcó una ceja, mirándola de forma dudosa —con todo lo que ha pasado, he estudiado muy poco y temo no pasar los exámenes, supongo que es el estrés —se puso de pie y apago la lámpara de su escritorio—. Así que debes evitar que los exámenes me devoren —se inclinó un poco hacia él con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

Por algún motivo Yato no le creía nada, habría sido más fácil entonces decirle a Yukine que le hiciera compañía y no pedirle a él estar con ella como un deseo.

Él se rascó la nuca, pensando cuál podría ser el verdadero motivo y porqué ella se lo ocultaba.

—Si tú lo dices... —hizo una especie de puchero mientras se ponía de pie para que ella se metiera en la cama.

—No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? —la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando dejaba traslucir algo que el dios no podía captar con exactitud qué era.

—Pediste un deseo y el dios Yato lo cumplirá —sonrió mostrando brevemente sus blancos dientes —solo espero que tu hermano no venga a echarme luego —y ambos rieron suavemente.

Hiyori se cubrió con las sábanas hasta medio rostro mientras veía la espalda de Yato, que se había sentado de nuevo para sacarse sus botas.

Respiro profundamente y sonrió bajo las sábanas, percibiendo no por vez primera ese familiar aroma que lo acompañaba, ahora de forma más intensa debido a su cercanía.

¿Porqué Yukine decía que Yato solo apestaba a sudor? Se cuestionó, viéndolo sacarse el abrigo de su chándal y la bufanda para dejarlas colgando en la esquina del espaldar de la cama.

Yato se acostó en el borde de la cama, tratando de cuidar la distancia con ella, de algún modo, sentía que aquello era lo más cercano que podría estar de Hiyori.

—Puedes meterte bajo las sábanas —la miró, pero ella mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados —y la almohada adicional es para que descanses tu cabeza, ¡si tratas de hacer algo te voy a golpear hasta la muerte! —advirtió, siendo esta su oración de despedida mientras se volvía y le daba la espalda. Lo escuchó emitir una suave carcajada mientras por el movimiento de la cama _—y el suave tirón de la sábana—_ le indico que le había hecho caso.

—Descansa, Hiyori —le deseo, mirando la nuca de ella antes de volverse y quedarse mirando a través de la pequeña rendija que había dejado en la ventana.

Ella prefirió no responder y arrebujarse en las sábanas, mientras se sentía envuelta en el agradable aroma que desprendía el dios.

 **-/-/-**

Yato abrió sus ojos de forma inmediata al sentir lo mano de Hiyori aferrarse a su suéter blanco con fuerza.

—¿Hiyori, qué...? —empezó a decir mientras volvía su mirada hacia ella, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—No te vayas, Yato —musitó ella con voz ahogada, él parpadeó, confundido.

—Pero si no me...

—No me dejes de nuevo —el corazón del Yatogami se aceleró, percibiendo que ella estaba teniendo un mal sueño: uno donde él se iba.

—Hiyori —atrapó la mano de ella con la suya, volviéndose —calma, estoy aquí —apretó su mano con suavidad —no me voy a ir —el surco entre las cejas de ella fue desapareciendo poco a poco —lo siento, no me iré de nuevo, lo prometo —ella pareció calmarse ante sus palabras.

Él se mantuvo acariciando los dedos de ella con los suyos sabiendo en una parte de sí que aquello estaba mal.

No podía negar lo evidente: Hiyori era una humana común y corriente, mientras él era un dios, a pesar de lo que sentía por ella, de algún modo sabía que no podían estar juntos, no más allá de lo que ya eran.

¿Qué eran?

—No me abandones, Yato —murmuró ella entre sueños y él no pudo menos que esbozar aquella sonrisa pequeña _—como rota—_ mientras sus cejas se fruncían.

Él sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero de algún modo, no podía negarse a cumplirle aquél deseo _—o intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas—_ mientras tuviera memoria.

—Nunca lo haré —la abrazo suavemente, pegándola a su pecho —tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro —le acarició la frente, apartando algunos mechones —no te voy a dejar, Hiyori —susurró, sonrojándose tenuemente cuando ella lo abrazo en sueños.

Ella murmuró algo que sonó a un _"gracias, Yato"_ que a él lo estremeció hasta la última fibra de su ser. No, era él justamente quien se sentía realmente agradecido por poder contar con ella.

Al menos por ahora.

 **—Fin—**

Quedo algo **OOC** , lo sé, pero que me vale un _poquitín_ de madres porque quería plasmar algo así, ¡yeah baby!

No creo que **Yato** saldría con uno de sus chistes malos de dios pobretón ( _kukuku_ ) en una situación parecida, _just_ _ **no**_. Y al final, sí, el verdadero mal sueño de **Hiyori** era que **Yato** la abandonará _(creo que es entendió, pero por si las dudas xD)._

¡ **Aragoto** termino, tengo un vacío existencial! Apenas parece que fue ayer que dije que recién se estrenaría la segunda temporada y ya justo termino T_T, encima ¡El manga sigue siendo mensual _(y aún espero el capítulo 62)_! Que mejor me meto a un convento xD.

Sin mucho más que agregar más que esperar que perdonen mi desliz de **OOC** y que disfruten de la lectura, me despido.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
